wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 21
Burzowa Łapa poczuł, że Bluszczowa Łapa wraca już z jego ojcem do obozu, jednak z kimś. Spojrzał w stronę wejścia, by ujrzeć rudą kotkę domową zwaną Pióro, która szła obok jakiegoś wielkiego czarno-białego kocura, który kłócił się z młodą uczennicą, nie na żarty, gdyż kotka była totalnie zdenerwowana i wrzeszczała jak najęta. - ... powinniście się odnosić do nas z szacunkiem, tym bardziej na naszym terytorium, a nie od idiotów nazwać koty, które mogą zaraz pozbawić was uszu! - wrzeszczała Bluszczowa Łapa, ale wielki kocur miał na pysku stoicki spokój Szepczący Strumień podszedł do Liliowej Gwiazdy, która od razu, gdy tylko przybyli nieznajomi, wyszła ze swojego legowiska zobaczyć gości. Przywódczyni miała ułożone czarne futro z odcinającym się białym brzuchem, który również był dokładnie umyty, a w jej oczach gorzała ciekawość. Zastępca kotki zaspokoił jej ciekawość odzywając się. - Liliowa Gwiazdo, koty te przybyły do nas z prośbą o uratowanie życia jednej kotki, która zachorowała poważnie i niestety nie wiedzą na co. - Co się jej stało? - zapytał Łaciaty Nos, który zjawił się niespodziwanie wyskakując ze swojej polany, najwyraźniej słysząc o chorej. - Pogryzły ją szczury i potem zerwała się ulewa i zaczęła kaszleć. Nie znam się na tym więc ci nie powiem, o co konkretnie chodzi! O takie rzeczy do Siwego Mędrca! - Pióro miałczała ostro W czasie, w którym Łaciaty Nos zaczął zastanawiać się, która to może być choroba i kazał Dębowej Łapie zaopiekować się klanem pod jego nieobecność, Liliowa Gwiazda zezwoliła na pomoc gościom i kazała zebrać patrol, by ruszyć z kotami z poza klanu do chorej kocicy, gdyż nie mogła być pewna odnośnie ich zamiarów i trzeba było zebrać grupę, która w razie niebezpieczeństwa obroni medyka. Do patrolu został włączony Szepczący Strumień, Ognista Jagoda, Burzowa Łapa, Śnieżna Chmura i Bluszczowa Łapa... Burzowa Łapa nie miał o dziwo ochoty przebywać w towarzystwie czarno-białej uczennicy, po tym jak obudził się parę dni wcześniej w swoim legowisku, a ona leżała obok niego wtulając się w jego futro... Czuł się wtedy trochę niekomfortowo i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Po jakimś czasie obudziła się i, jakby nigdy nic, wyszła z legowiska uczniów... Od tego czasu unikał jej jak ognia, chociaż co prawda tego żałował, ale po prostu nie mógł normalnie funkcjonować w jej towarzystwie... Słońce rzucało ostatnie promienie na obóz Klanu Jeziora, który był już opuszczany przez grupę, która ruszyła wraz z Piórem i wielkim czarno-białym kocurem, który nie raczył zdradzić swojego imienia,w kierunku pobliskiego Siedlisku Dwunożnych, lecz bardziej w stronę Ostrej Łąki. Płatki śniegu tańczyły lekko na wietrze, który nie pachniał niczym szczególnym, zakrywając ziemię. Czarny kocur spojrzał w kierunku uczennicy. Bluszczowa Łapa wciąż warczała, idąc, na wielkiego czarno-białego kocura, jej futro piękne delikatnie rozwiewał wietrzyk, a oczy błyszczały bystro. Kotka jednak szybko zauważyła, że jest obserwowana i zerknęła w jego kierunku, a ten odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, by ich spojrzenia się nie spotkały. Po jakimś czasie drzewa się przerzedziły i w końcu wyszli z lasu tuż obok Ostrej Łąki. Wielki kocur zaczął iść ścieżką, która prowadziła wzdłuż Ostrej Łąki do stodoły, która znajdowała się niedaleko Siedliska Dwunożnych, którego odór doleciał do nosa Burzowej Łapy powodując u niego odruch wymiotny. Drużka była zapewne stworzona przez dwunożnych, gdyż nie rosła na niej trawa i czuć było od niej stary odór tych olbrzymów. Gdy dotarli pod stodołę, przywitała ich bladopiaskowa kotka z brązowymi oznaczeniami na ciele razem z piaskową kotką w lampardzie cętki na futrze oraz z prążkami na nogach, której bursztynowe oczy błyszczały ciekawsko na widok kotów z lasu. - Kim jesteście? Skąd przybiliście? W jakim celu tu jesteście? Czy zrobicie nam krzywdę? Nie zostaniecie tu na długo? Lubicie pie- - Nala przestań! - miałknęła lekko zdenerwowana bladopiaskowo-brązowa kotka - Siwy Mędrzec mówił nam, że Kacper idzie po Pióro, by ta zaprowadziła go do kotów mieszkających w lesie kotów, które prawdopodobnie wyleczą Skowronkę! Który z was ma ją wyleczyć, bo nie sądzę, by wszyscy potrafili uleczać? Łaciaty Nos wyszedł z tłumu z jakimiś ziołami w pysku i kazał im, by zaprowadzili go do chorej. Obie kotki się zgodziły i jedna, ta bladopiaskowa, zapytała się, czy kocur chce zabrać kogoś jeszcze, by doglądał z nim kocicy, która jest chora, a on zastanowił się chwilę i odpowiedział jej. - Niech pójdą ze mną Ognista Jagoda i Burzowa Łapa. - i ogonem dał znak, by podeszli do niego Burzowa Łapa ruszył przed siebie w kierunku środka stodoły mijając mnóstwo nieznajomych, którzy go obserwowali, ale jego uwagę przykół dziwny szary kocur, który obserwował ich z cienia, znajdującego się w rogu stodoły, którego z niewiadomych mu przyczyn kojarzył, ale starał się tym nie przejąć i dalej brnął z klanowiczami w głąb domu tych kotów. Po pewnym czasie doszli do miejsca, w którym leżała stara brunatnoszara kocica o białawym brzuchem z rudymi plamkami na nim, które występowały również przy jej oczach i gdzieniegdzie brązowymi plamkami na futrze. Oczy kotki były zielone, jednak były dziwne, gdyż jej źrenice były jaśniejsze od samego koloru oczu, co sprawiało, że wyglądała trochę jak Makowe Widzenie Świata. Kocica jęczała, pewnie z bólu, ale gdy usłyszała hałas zbliżających się do niej kotów i powąchała powietrze krzyknęła potykając się o własne łapy zaczęła uciekać. - Nie wrócę tam! - miałczała, ale żaden z leśnych kotów nie wiedział o co chodzi. Łaciaty Nos zaczął podchodzić do niej spokojnie z ziołami w pysku, obserwując ją dokładnie, a ta potknęła się upadając na pysk i szybko wstała i obróciła się w kierunku medyka ukazując swe dziwne oczy. Kocica zaczęła uciekać ukradkiem tyłem, ale szybko skończyła, gdyż jej grzbiet napotkał przeszkodę w postaci drewnianego przedmiotu dwunożnych. Kocica zakryła się własnym ogonem i przekręciła głowę na bok, by jej pysk był dalej od twarzy medyka i zamknęła oczy. thumb|left|400px - Proszę cię, przestań uciekać, bo nigdy nie uda mi się tobie pomóc - Łaciaty Nos podszedł do niej i położył zioła obok jej ogona - Chcę ci tylko pomóc, więc pokaż tylko, gdzie masz ugryzienie od tego szczura. Kocica odsunęła ogon, by pokazać na swej tylnej nodze gigantyczną szramę, która była cała opuchnięta i miała częściowo czarny kolor. Medyk wyglądał na przerażonego stanem rany i wysłał jakby cichą modlitwę do Klanu Gwiazdy i szybko wziął swoje zioła, które zaczął rzuć i nałożył po chwili na ranę. - Jak masz na imię? - zapytał medyk - ... - milczała, ale ostatecznie odpowiedziała - Skowronka... Nie wiem, po co ci taka informacja, ale skoro ją już masz, dasz mi święty spokój? - Tylko powiedz mi, czy kaszlałaś i zostawię cię, dobrze? - Łaciaty Nos spokojnie pytał się Skowronki, ale ta najwyraźniej nie przepadała za rozmowami z leśnymi kotami, jednak kiwnęła głową, na tak, i medyk wziął jakieś zioła. Miał mech, który pachniał miodem, więc pewnie ten słodki pszczeli przysmak był wchłonięty w niego, jednak zamiast podać go od razu, wziął roślinę, która przypominała jagody i zmiażdżył łapami, by sok z nich wchłonął mech - Masz tutaj gwiazdnice na kaszel, miód w mchu byś mogła to przełknąć, bez okropnego smaku zielska i już dam ci spokój. Kocica wzięła podane jej zioła i zjadła je szybko, a gdy skończyła podbiegły do nich dwa, małe, kociaki, czarny kocurek i szara pręgowana kotka. Zatrzymali się przed pyskiem Skowronki i posmutnieli. Szara kotka spojrzała na kocurka swymi wrzosowymi oczami. - Mówiłam ci Olek, że nie zdążymy zdobyć miodu na kanapki z miodem! A teraz tylko będziemy musieli zrobić je z szynką... Ale najpierw chleb weźmiemy... - miałczała - Wiem Zuza i przestań mnie oskarżać wiecznie o to, że przeze mnie nie mamy już tableta! Ok?! - odpowiedział jej kocurek Nagle zaczęli coś piszczeć niezrozumianego, a ich piski brzmiały, jak mowa dwunożnych, a wszystkie koty, które dookoła nich stały i obserwowały całą zaistniałą sytuację schowały uszy pod łapami, jednak na szczęście szybko oba kociaki skończyły i zaczęły mówić normalnie, więc wszyscy znów mogli odsłonić uszy. - I mówiłem ci byś pouczyła się od nich trochę o tym, że żyjemy w demokratycznym kraju, a nie komunie! - zakończył kocurek i razem uspokoili się i siedzieli cicho, aż podbiegła do nich biało-żółta kotka, która miałknęła do nich coś cicho i obaj spojrzeli na Łaciatego Nosa, Ognistą Jagodę i Burzową Łapę. - Przepraszam za Ocean i Echo... Oni nigdy nie zrozumieją, że są kociakami, a nie dwunożnymi... - miałknęła i posmutniała, ale szybko się przedstawiła - I tak w ogóle to jestem Miodka! - Miło mi cię poznać, ale co to było? - zapytała Ognista Jagoda - XD! Ale masz mindfucka na mordzie! - miałknął czarny kocurek, który zaczął się śmiać i zamknął swoje morskie oczy - I tak dla jasności Miodka, wiara czyni cuda, więc zostaniemy astronautami, albo szefami jakiś wielkich korporacji! U! A może nawet będziemy posłami! Burzowa Łapa w ogóle nie rozumiał o co tym dwóm kociakom, ale starał się nie wyglądać na zdziwionego. Miodka kazała Oceanowi i Echo, by oprowadzili jego i Bluszczową Łapę, po całej stodole, i mimo, iż czarno-biała kotka nie widziała całej sytuacji, kociaki ją widziały i pobiegły po nią, by oprowadzić ich razem. Czarny uczeń nie miał ochoty iść obok białej uczennicy w czarne plamki, ale Echo i Ocean już ich prowadzili. Wiele kotów obserwowało ich z ukrycia, ale nikt specjalnie nie chciał zagadać. Szara pręgowana kotka zadawała mnóstwo niezrozumiałych pytań, ale najwyraźniej nawet nie czekała na odpowiedź, gdyż nawet nie dawała czasu na zastanowienie się i od razu zadawała kolejne dziwne pytanie typu: "Lubicie pierogi?", "Jaka jest wasza ulubiona książka?", "Mieliście kiedyś telefon?", "Jeżeli tak to, jaki?", "Co uważacie o obecnym stanie naszego kraju?", "Jaka jest wasza propozycja na nazwę naszej partii, bo musimy naprawić wszystkie błędy w naszym kraju i sprawić, by kot i człowiek stali na równi?", "Czy wy też sądzicie, że Miodka to ignorantka?"... Wszystkie te pytania dla kocura nie miały sensu, ale nic nie mówił, bo jeszcze te kociaki uznają, że nic nie wie... Ocean prowadził ich do dziwnego drewnianego przedmiotu dwunożnych, a który zaczęli się wspinać. - No i teraz nie mówcie mi, że na drabinę się wspinać nie umiecie... - miałknął Ocean - Chyba raczej drabkę. - parsknęła śmiechem Echo i jej brat odpowiedział jej tym samym Wspinali się powoli w ciszy i Burzowa Łapa nawet sobie radził, ale oficjalnie stwierdził, że drzewa lepsze do wspinania. Bluszczowej Łapie też nieźle szło i gdy dostali się na szczyt... drabiny, ujrzeli część stodoły, która była pokryta stosami siana, ale oba kociaki się tym nie przejęły i skoczyły w najwyższy stos rozsypując go wszędzie dookoła. Jedno źdźbło wylądowało na nosie Bluszczowej Łapy i kichnęła uroczo, a Burzowa Łapa szybko obrócił twarz, by kotka nie zauważyła, że uśmiecha się z tego, że jest taka słodziutka. Obok stosu siana była dziura w ścianie, przez którą Echo wyszła, a Ocean za nią zachęcając ogonem, by poszli za nimi. Burzowa Łapa pozwolił, by Bluszczowa Łapa poszła pierwsza i spojrzał w dół, gdy wyszedł dziurą, by zobaczył przepaść, która była prawie tak długa jak pień drzewa! Za duża przepaść. I teraz tam spaść. Niezbyt pocieszającą wizją, dla Burzowej Łapy, był mokry ślad na ziemi, po czarnym kocurze... Poszli po wąskiej desce, której kocur kurczowo się trzymał, gdyż nie miał ochoty stać się czerwoną mokrą plamą. Szedł, więc wolno, ale gdy nareszcie skończył zobaczył, że są na dachu stodoły i stąd doskonale widać Siedlisko Dwunożnych, ale po drugiej stronie widoczny był Las Ognistych Szczytów, od którego najwyższych drzew znajdowali się wyżej i daleko w tle same Ogniste Szczyty, na tle których, jak zwykle, odrywała się Ciemna Góra, pod którą znajdowały się Cieniste Skały, będące ważnym miejscem dla kotów z Klanu Chmury, i oczywiście wielkie wrzosowiska rozpościerające się, aż do Drogi Grzmotu, która stanowiła granicę, między Klanem Chmury i Klanem Liścia, jak i jego Klanem Jeziora. Klan Liścia miał terytoria złożone jedynie z lasu porośniętego gęsto drzewami liściastymi i jedynie tamtejsze koty radziły sobie z przeciskaniem między pniami drzew. Widoczne było również jezioro, choć niedokładnie, jednak widoczny był gwiezdny blask odbijający się w jego tafli, a oczywiście skoro było jezioro to i obok obóz Klanu Jeziora, chociaż niestety wysokie drzewa zasłaniały je, to wciąż łysa korona wysokiego dębu, który służył za legowisko wojowników, lekko wystawała ponad resztę drzew. Burzowa Łapa spojrzał na terytoria znajdujące się po drugiej stronie Wartkiej, gdzie oczywiście znajdowały się terytoria Klanu Błota, który miał najmniejsze terytoria, jednak koty tamtejsze były z nimi najbardziej zżyte i oddałyby życie za nawet najmniejszy skrawek bagien. thumb|left|400px Czarny kocur usiadł obok krawędzi dachu patrząc na gwieździste niebo i księżyc, który niedługo miał mieć całą tarczę co oznaczało, że niedługo nadejdzie czas na Zgromadzenie w Rozpadlinie. Bluszczowa Łapa usiadła trochę dalej krawędzi i zaczęła przyglądać się czemuś co nie istniało dla Burzowej Łapy. Kotka przyglądała się temu długo i jakby posmutniała, a Burzowa Łapa spytał się jej, czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale ta tylko spojrzała się na niego krótko i zwróciła głowę w kierunku gwiazd. - Jak myślisz, czy zbliża się ich koniec? - spytała Burzowa Łapa był zdziwiony tym pytaniem i nie rozumiał skąd w ogóle kotka wpadła na pomysł, by zadać takie pytanie, ale postanowił jej odpowiedzieć. - Sądzę, że jeszcze trochę pożyją przed końcem gwiazd. - Mam taką nadzieję... - kotka jeszcze bardziej posmutniała i dalej przyglądała się gwiazdą. Nagle podeszła do nich Echo i spojrzała na ich pyski nic nie mówiąc, by po chwili zwrócić swe wrzosowe oczęta w kierunku gwiazd. Usiadła i z uśmiechem na pyszczku patrzyła się, to na tą gwiazdę, to na drugą. - Nie ważne o czym tam se gadaliście. Ciekawe czy są tam jakieś inne cywilizacje, w których poza nadrzędnymi też są jakieś inne gatunki, które również są inteligentne. - miałknęła... Stanowczo ta kotka jest dziwna. - Co? - zapytała Bluszczowa Łapa widocznie również nie łapiąc, o co chodzi Echo. - No wiesz. W innych układach planetarnych, niż Układ Słoneczny, na innych planetach, niż Ziemia, na której żyjemy na kontynencie zwanym Europą, w- - Zuza... Nie ma sensu im tego tłumaczyć. Dopiero za parę pokoleń może ktoś zrozumie, że mieliśmy rację i nie będą myśleć, że jesteśmy szaleńcami... Tylko z cywilizowanymi ludźmi można w taki sposób rozmawiać, ale niestety jesteśmy kotami, więc uznają nas za wybryki natury i wrzucą nas do jakiegoś laboratorium, by robić na nas eksperymenty, bo w końcu nie powinniśmy znać ich języka, więc póki co musimy żyć z faktem, iż jako jedyni znamy prawdę, wśród kotów, o świecie... - Ocean był śmiertelnie poważny mówiąc te słowa, chociaż brzmiał, jakby mówił coś co sensu nie ma. Był jakby znudzony rozmawiając z Burzową Łapą i Bluszczową Łapą - Póki co jeszcze innych kotów z naszym poziomem iq nie znaleźliśmy, ale dobra... Chyba już musicie wracać do waszego szamana, czy co tam ma takie plemie waszego pokroju. Zeszli po chwili zeszli z dachu i dostali się z powrotem do normalnej części stodoły, w której Łaciaty Nos siedział obok swej pacjentki. Na widok uczniów spytał się, jak tam po oprowadzeniu i Bluszczowa Łapa mu odpowiedziała. - Szczerze to tylko na dachu byliśmy, ale fajne widoczki tam są. - Kurde! Misja Jpn V.2.0 zakończona niepowodzeniem! - miałknęła znienacka niesamowicie głośno Echo i odeszła gdzieś w cień. Ta mała kotka była stanowczo dosyć dziwna i niesamowicie niezrozumiała dla chyba wszystkich dookoła, ale wciąż plotła o tych wszystkich rzeczach, ze swoim bratem, nie przejmując się innymi. Taka cecha charakteru była nawet całkiem przydatna, chociaż w ten sposób można było narobić sobie wrogów. Burzowa Łapa spojrzał na Bluszczową Łapę. Jej puszyste białe futro błyszczało się delikatnie w świetle księżyca, które wpadało do stodoły przez drobną dziurę w dachu, czarne plamy odcinały się od reszty futra, a lodowato-błękitne oczy świeciły się delikatnie chociaż coś zatruwało umysł młodej kocicy. Obróciła się w jego stronę i czarny uczeń zauważył, po raz pierwszy, że na czole ma czarną plamkę, mimo iż, z tego co pamięta, wczęsniej jej nie miała... ~CDN~ _______________________ Echo i Ocean na posłów. Kto za? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach [[Kategoria:Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy]] Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania Kategoria:Fan Art